


Безысходность

by mirandadayan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Teen Angst, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandadayan/pseuds/mirandadayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Писано на сквикфест на заявку: Рон Уизли/Молли Уизли. Инцест по принуждению, регулярное изнасилование, страх перед оглаской. Может, еще и попытки рассказать кому-то, кто не верит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безысходность

О, мерлиновы штаны. Как же мне страшно. Липкий вонючий ужас, сжимающий желудок, холодящий ладони, сдавливает горло. Безысходность - вот что самое отвратительное. Хуже, чем дементоры. Он тех-то хоть шоколад помогает. И патронусы. Ненавижу страх.

Закончится ли это когда-нибудь? Не могу больше ее бояться. Не могу. Ненавижу возвращаться домой. "Самый лучший дом на свете", ха! Как бы не так.

Меня тошнит. Каждую секунду я думаю о том, что "Хогвартс-экспресс" приближает меня к ней. К Молли. К матери. К маме. Почему же нельзя остаться в школе на лето.  
А Гарри и Герм не поймут. Не поверят. Да никто не поверит. Молли Уизли - идеальная мать. Идеальная жена. Идеальная. Добрая, заботливая, внимательная.  
О, Мерлин. Они-то думали, я переживаю из-за экзаменов. Да лучше сотни экзаменов, чем то, что она со мной делает. Как я был рад, когда пришло письмо из Хогвартса! Почти весь год вдали от матери, да я о таком не мог и мечтать. В одиннадцать лет я уже желал оказаться как можно дальше от дома, от Молли - я не могу называть ее мамой, не могу, не могу.

Она всегда, сколько я себя помню, трогала меня... там. Трогала, предупреждая, что "ее сладкий мальчик" не должен такого больше никому позволять, потому что это - плохо. Что только "мамочка" может трогать "малютку Ронни" за "пипку".

Дальше...  
Мерлин... Сначала я даже не понимал, что она делает. И верил ей. Как же - мама же не может мне навредить, правда? Я верил ей, как верят все дети своим родителям. Не помню уже, когда и откуда я узнал, что так нельзя, что все это неправильно. Хуже, чем писаться в постель. Из обрывков разговоров, кажется, из газет, из новостей. Тогда же я осознал, что никогда никому не скажу обо всем этом. Стыд разоблачения, ужас от того, что меня посчитают плохим, испорченным, будут ругать, упрячут в Мунго... Да мало ли наказаний можно придумать для "гадкого ребенка".

И она постоянно напоминала, что я должен молчать, иначе она перестанет любить меня. Иначе отец перестанет любить меня. Иначе засмеют братья. Не возьмут в школу. Заберут в Азкабан.

И я молчал. Молчу. И буду молчать. Не потому, что верю страшилкам про Азкабан - сейчас я уже вырос, а потому, что... Стыдно.

Поэтому... поэтому я сижу сейчас в купе поезда, кусаю губы и не слушаю, о чем болтают мои лучшие друзья. Если они спросят, я совру что-нибудь. Я уже привык врать. Братьям, отцу, Джинни... а теперь еще и им. Потому что я боюсь, в самом деле боюсь, что они отвернутся от меня, если узнают.

Поезд тормозит. Платформа девять и три с четвертью. Через пару минут я окажусь в ее объятьях. Она обнимет всех: Фреда, Джорджа, Джинни, Гарри... меня. И улыбнется мне. Знаю, она ждет этой ночи, соскучившись. О, Мерлин! Она и правда скучает по мне. И поэтому придет к "своему малютке", о, конечно, она придет. Задерет свою ночнушку, эту отвратительную выцветшую тряпку в цветочек, сядет мне на лицо, станет тереться, заставляя с хлюпаньем вылизывать у нее между ног, повторяя, как сильно она меня любит.

Я не могу больше. Каждый раз, когда кто-то говорит о моей матери, я вижу перед собой ее лобок и редкие рыжие волосы на нем. Не могу не видеть.


End file.
